wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SeaWings
SeaWings are finned, gilled, ocean-dwelling dragons that have bioluminescent stripes that cover their scales, and are currently ruled by Queen Coral. They are normally shades of blue, aquamarine, purple, indigo, and/or green. They reside underwater in the Kingdom of the Sea after losing their above-water palace in an enemy attack from SkyWings and were allied with Blister in the War of SandWing Succession. Blister is now dead, killed by the Eye of Onyx. Once, they were allied with the MudWings during the war, but the assassination of one of the top SeaWing generals, Commander Tempest, caused the alliance to be destabilized (see Assassin). However, Blister could not locate her allies after the attack and destruction of the Summer Palace, because the SeaWings had fled to the inaccessible Deep Palace, located in a trench deep underwater, the location of which is currently only known to the SeaWings. Their alliance broke after the Summer Palace was attacked and destroyed by the SkyWings with the help of Crocodile, a MudWing spy pretending to be a member of the Talons of Peace, who had followed Webs to the Summer Palace. The SeaWings converse in an underwater language called Aquatic. The Island Palace was originally the SeaWings' over-water palace until the Royal SeaWing Massacre where Albatross murdered the royal family and one of the two visiting SkyWing guests. Then they decided to abandon it and relocate to the Summer Palace. Queen Coral recently sent a letter to Turtle, (found in the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons), saying that she intended to build a new palace that was not hidden. It was supposed to have loud, wonderful acoustics, "perfect for my readings", as Queen Coral writes, and will be located on a new island. Description SeaWings commonly range from a scale color of blues, greens, aquamarine, and sometimes even indigo, although Princess Anemone is pale blue with hints of pale pink like the inside of a seashell. She is said in The Lost Heir to resemble the pink dolphins that splash around near their palace. In the sunlight, their scales look like emeralds and sapphires, according to Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy. SeaWings usually have green or blue eyes, with some, like Fathom, having gray-green eyes. The SeaWings have webbed talons with hooked claws, as well as long, powerful tails, which makes them excellent swimmers, and can be used for self-defense. They also can make powerful waves with their tails. SeaWings have gills on the side of their necks that allow them to breathe underwater. Some are named after sea related items or wildlife. Ex. Nautilus, Anemone, Orca, Tsunami, Shark, and Turtle. They also have names related to shades of blue colors, like Indigo and Prince Cerulean, or gems that have SeaWing colors, like Sapphire. Finally, they can have names relating to SeaWing anatomies, like Webs or Gill. They're rather small, in height, and have long, compact bodies with short legs. They have curved horns, with a slender and curved snout, and have short tendrils coming from the bottom of their chin. They have webbed spines along their chest and along the backs of their necks to the tips of their tail. They have powerful tails used to propel them through the ocean. SeaWings also have glow-in-the-dark stripes all over their scales, which they can light up in any pattern. These are located on their tails, snouts, arms, legs, underbellies, sides, and the undersides of their wings. They are used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates, or during Aquatic conversation, which is the only way for SeaWings to communicate underwater using patterns of glowing scales. (However, Aquatic is also spoken with talon gestures. These gestures are not an alternative to the stripes, but a supplement.) Members of the royal family, such as Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, Auklet, Turtle, and Queen Coral have spiral markings as well as starbursts on the underside of their wings, although they are shown as glow stripes on the wing arms and a starburst on each knee on the cover of The Lost Heir. Non-royal members of the tribe are described to have only smaller starbursts on their wings. SeaWings are able to control when the stripes on their bodies glow. It is possible for them to be born with birthmark glow patterns as well as the traditional patterns. Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater with their gills, have excellent night vision (if it's too dark, though, they only see black and white), light up their glow-stripes to blind an enemy momentarily (or to converse in Aquatic), and they are excellent swimmers. They also have long, thick, and powerful tails, which can be used as dangerous weapons, creating huge splashes and waves, and for swimming faster. No creature can surpass their speed through the water. They often use currents to increase their speed when traveling underwater and having webbed talons helps them swim, and to attract mates at an older age they can also light up a special pattern on their bio-luminescent scales. However, they have also been used as signals above the water. SeaWings can be driven insane by dehydration. This torture method was used by Queen Scarlet to punish King Gill in the SkyWing arena in a battle with Tsunami in The Dragonet Prophecy. They lose all sense and will do anything to get water, even if it means drinking their own, or another dragon's, blood. In The Dragonet Prophecy, it said Gill had cuts all over his wings, perhaps from battle, perhaps from cutting himself. SeaWings are one of four known tribes to have animus dragons (the others being the NightWings, IceWings, and SandWings). (It was once possible for SkyWings to have them too, but as they killed all of their animus dragons, they have eliminated the gene). In SeaWings, the animus gift has only been seen in the royal family. The Royal Family The SeaWing Royal Family has had a violent and tragic history marked with much strife and bloodshed. It is headed currently by Queen Coral. She and her deceased husband, King Gill, who was killed by Tsunami in the arena of Queen Scarlet, had multiple eggs, but most of all the female eggs were mysteriously destroyed after Orca's death, with the exception of Tsunami's and Anemone's, whose egg was taken by Webs after drugging the guards, while Anemone's egg was watched over by Queen Coral herself, and Auklet, whom Tsunami protected from the statue of Orca that the infamous SeaWing princess sculpted of herself and then enchanted. It was later discovered that Orca had hidden her animus powers and had enchanted a statue in the Royal Hatchery to destroy all of the female eggs in secret so that Orca wouldn't have any competition for the throne, but this backfired when she was killed challenging Coral for the throne. Tsunami battled the statue to protect Queen Coral's last female egg, the one that held Auklet, in The Lost Heir. The statue was destroyed afterwards. Currently, there are three male SeaWing eggs that are unhatched in the Royal Hatchery, and thirty-two living princes. Animus dragons also seem to run in the royal family, such as Albatross, Princess Orca, Turtle, and Prince Fathom. Queen Coral also said they hadn't had an animus in a few generations, talking about Anemone. A male royal hatchling, Turtle, first appears in Moon Rising. It is said in Moon Rising that Tsunami has thirty-two brothers (including Turtle). But their mother, Queen Coral, doesn't care about her sons as much as her daughters. Anemone was enough for her, but ironically Turtle was the one who made Anemone an animus in the first place. Much earlier on in SeaWing history (2,000 years after the Scorching), Prince Albatross (who and therefore all SeaWing animi after him are part IceWing which would explain some unusual colors) gradually lost his soul by using his animus powers excessively. After Albatross enchanted the Summer Palace to grow, he turned insane and killed nine dragons including the Queen, his sister Lagoon. (See Animus History for details.) All Known Royal Family Members * Prince Albatross * Princess Anemone * Princess Auklet * Prince Cerulean * Clearpool * Queen Coral * Cowrie * Prince Current * Prince Eel * Prince Fathom * Prince Fin * King Gill * King Humpback * Indigo * Queen Lagoon * Princess Manta * Prince Octopus * Princess Orca * Queen Pearl * Prince Reef * Ripple * Princess Sapphire * Prince Scallop * Commander Shark * Princess Splash * Commander Tempest * Princess Tsunami * Prince Turtle Animus History Animus Magic is often found in the Royal SeaWing lineage, starting with Albatross. Known Animus SeaWings * Prince Albatross * Prince Fathom * Prince Turtle * Princess Anemone (artificial) * Princess Orca Known SeaWing Enchantments * Clam '''enchanted to bite off Princess Sapphire's claws. (Prince Albatross) * '''Island '''enchanted to grow into the Summer Palace. (Prince Albatross) * '''Vine, enchanted to strangle a seagull (not confirmed). (Prince Albatross) * Shell '''enchanted to light up when someone lies. (Prince Albatross) * '''A piece of bleached-white driftwood enchanted to carve itself into the shape of a gentle little octopus. (Prince Fathom) * Wooden octopus carving enchanted to come to life and have the sweetest, most loyal, most agreeable personality of any pet in Pyrrhia. (Prince Fathom) * Spears enchanted to kill Albatross. (Prince Fathom) * Pearl necklace 'enchanted to heal Indigo. (Prince Fathom) * '''Bracelet '''enchanted to put Darkstalker into an eternal sleep. (Prince Fathom) * '''Statue '''enchanted to kill off the royal SeaWing heirs. (Princess Orca) * '''Coral '''enchanted to find any object. (Prince Turtle) *'Wooden food bowl 'enchanted to double anything in the bowl. (Prince Turtle) *'Two slates enchanted so one can send messages to the other (but not vice versa). (Prince Turtle) *'Kelp '''enchanted to increase swimming speed. (Prince Turtle) * '''Pearl necklace' enchanted to avoid Whirlpool. (Princess Anemone) * Spear enchanted to find Tsunami's attacker. (Princess Anemone) * River stone 'enchanted to heal scale wounds and sore muscles. (Prince Turtle) *'Stick 'enchanted to erase the holder's existence completely from Darkstalker's awareness. (Prince Turtle) *'Bracelets 'enchanted to change the weather. (Princess Anemone) *'Earring enchanted to protect the wearer from any spells that Darkstalker casts. (Prince Turtle) *'Skyfire '''enchanted to heal Kinkajou, make her love Turtle, and protect her from Darkstalker's spells. (Princess Anemone for the first two enchantments and Prince Turtle for the last one) *'Mop enchanted to repeatedly hit Moonwatcher until she cleaned Anemone's room. (Princess Anemone) *'''Gemstones '''enchanted to distract Darkstalker. (Princess Anemone) * '''Pebbles enchanted to turn into a cool earring that Darkstalker would like. (Princess Anemone) * Earring (above) enchanted so that Darkstalker would forget about Moonwatcher and only care about Anemone. (Princess Anemone) *'Seaweed '''enchanted to have Anemone not give spells by talk and thought. (Prince Turtle) * '''Library Card' enchanted to connect the IceWing's and NightWing's minds during the battle, and also to take the love spell off of Kinkajou. (Princess Anemone) * Shell enchanted - accidentally - to make Prince Turtle's scales invulnerable to any harm (Prince Turtle) * Lots of Random Beach Objects enchanted when Anemone and Turtle were fighting in Book 9, like the shell (above), a rock told to crush Turtle (Anemone), crabs enchanted to attack Turtle (Anemone), the waves enchanted to pull the crabs away (Turtle), a pair of sand dollars to ward off attacks (Turtle), and so on. Known History Albatross was the first SeaWing animus mentioned in the books. Prince Fathom was discovered to be an animus when he was two and was mentored by Albatross. After using his animus powers too much, Albatross burst out at a party when he arrived late and Queen Lagoon scolded him for being late. He then got angry and killed the Queen, who was his sister and murdered eight other members of the Royal SeaWing Family. He only stopped when Prince Fathom hid and killed him with enchanted spears. He also wanted to save Indigo, who was exhausted. Queen Pearl ascended to the throne peacefully and outlawed animus magic in the SeaWing kingdom. Her brother, Prince Fathom, made an oath to her that he wouldn't use his powers. Later, he chooses to use his powers to stop his friend Darkstalker after he killed his father, and return Indigo from being trapped in a wooden statue. Two thousand years later, Queen Coral had a dragonet whom she named Princess Orca. At age seven, Orca challenged her mother to the throne. Unfortunately for Orca, she lost, accidentally being impaled by a narwhal horn on the end of Queen Coral's tail. Before she died, she'd told her mother that she would reign forever and should thank her. This was because before she challenged her, she had carved a statue of herself, enchanted it, and donated it to the Royal Hatchery. The enchantment made the statue come alive every time the royal hatchery's doors were closed and the only things inside were heirs to the throne (either grown or in their egg). Then, it would destroy all the heirs it possibly could and return to its pedestal in the same position as it previously was. Orca probably wanted to kill off her own sisters so she could be queen as long as possible. Orca's last words befuddled the queen, as she had no idea of the powers her daughter held. Queen Coral had another female dragonet, only because she'd stayed with the egg the entire time in the hatchery. Her name was Princess Anemone - and soon, they learned that she was animus. Ever since, Queen Coral's favorite tutor, Whirlpool, has attempted to give her lessons. But the young princess frequently liked to annoy her teacher. Princess Blister (Coral's ally in the war of SandWing succession) intended to use Anemone's powers to win the war. After Tsunami arrived, she was attacked by an unknown dragon. Anemone (being Tsunami's sister) enchanted a spear to locate and retrieve the culprit - who turned out to be Whirlpool himself. Anemone accidentally killed Whirlpool after he explained everything to them (including his plot to marry one of the SeaWing princesses to become king) by knocking him into a pool of electric eels. Her animus powers made her become more unstable, then, she was enchanted by Darkstalker. She attempted to murder her mother and sisters and become queen, but she was stopped by her brother, Turtle, who removed Darkstalker's spells from her. In her early years, she lived with a rubbery leash that grew with her, attached to her mother so she could not get hurt. She finally was released near the middle of book two because of Tsunami and Auklet, and before she attended Jade Mountain Academy the first time. It is also said by Turtle in Talons of Power that he was the one that gave her powers and she was not born with them. Prince Turtle's first appearance is in Moon Rising, and it is not immediately known that he is an animus. However, this is discovered in Escaping Peril, when he uses an enchanted river rock to heal Prince Winter's burn wounds from a fight with Peril. In Talons of Power, he uses his powers to remain hidden from Darkstalker's awareness, then ultimately battles with his sister Anemone to prevent her from killing off the royal family like her ancestor Albatross. Names SeaWings are named after ocean plants and animals such as Shark, seabirds such as Albatross, water features such as Tsunami, and marine animal body parts such as Gill. SeaWings can also be named after areas near water, such as Wharf, or shades of blue and green, such as Cerulean. Known SeaWings * Abalone * Prince Albatross * Princess Anemone * Princess Auklet * Barracuda * Prince Cerulean * Clearpool * Queen Coral * Cowrie * Prince Current * Droplet * Prince Eel * Prince Fathom * Prince Fin * Flounder * King Gill * Herring's Brother * Herring * King Humpback * Indigo * Kelp * Queen Lagoon * Lagoon * Lionfish * Princess Manta * Princess Moray * Nautilus * Prince Octopus * Princess Orca * Queen Pearl * Pearl * Pike * Piranha * Prince Reef * Ripple * Riptide * Princess Sapphire * Prince Scallop * Commander Shark * Snail * Snapper * Princess Splash * Squid * Commander Tempest * Tortoise * Princess Tsunami * Prince Turtle * Typhoon (Also half IceWing) * Urchin * Webs * Wharf * Whirlpool Students at Jade Mountain * Anemone * Barracuda * Pike * Snail * Turtle Trivia * SeaWings have their own underwater language which they speak by gesturing with their talons and glowing/flashing their stripes underwater. The language is called Aquatic. Tsunami did not know the underwater language in The Lost Heir, and Whirlpool said it can take up to five years to master. *SeaWings, dolphins, whales, and porpoises are alike because they have their own underwater language. SeaWings have stripes, while dolphins, whales, and porpoises have clicks and whistles to communicate. Aquatic may have been inspired by this. *All of the SeaWing main books so far are part of the royal family. *SeaWings have the most known dragons in their tribe, having 52 known members. *Animus magic is commonly found in the Royal SeaWing Family. The SeaWing tribe has also had the most confirmed animus dragons out of the tribes. *In Talons of Power, a tale about an abandoned SeaWing dragonet that was raised by a pack of orcas is mentioned. This is similar to Rudyard Kipling's '' The Jungle Book'', as in that book, a boy named Mowgli is raised by a pack of wolves. *A SeaWing named Typhoon is the very first SeaWing known to be a hybrid, being half IceWing. *SeaWings may be based on the Leviathan, a giant sea dragon in Scandinavian mythology. *Bioluminescence is the production and emission of light by a living organism. It is a form of chemiluminescence. *Seawings have three crests on their foreheads in ''The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)'', instead of not having any like they usually do. *Seawings have 180 bioluminescent scales on their body in total and on average. *There are no known Seawing animus dragons outside the SeaWing Royal Family. *The SeaWing Royal Family is distantly related to the IceWing Royal Family. *SeaWings are the only Pyrrhian tribe that is not able to project anything from their mouths (fire, frostbreath, venom, etc.). *Most SeaWings appear to dislike rain. Gallery Click here to see the gallery. de:Meeresflügler fr:Ailes de Mer Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SeaWing History Category:Tribes of Pyrrhia